Field effect transistors (FETs) can have source and drain regions, and fins that connect source regions to drain regions, on a blanket insulator film. Epitaxial fin caps (stressors) may be deposited on the fins in order to modify gate switching performance. A portion of fins that connect source and drain regions may lie beneath a gate (channel regions) may be induced to undergo current flow by applying a voltage to the gate and to the source region of the finFET.